


The Cage In Our Minds

by A3sc_Clover



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Altered Mental States, Brainwashed, M/M, aizawa is the lord and savior, doctor toshinori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A3sc_Clover/pseuds/A3sc_Clover
Summary: "They got you."It seemed like it was almost a question, but it wasn't one that Yagi could answer, even with his knowledge from reading the notes that had been stockpiled on him.





	The Cage In Our Minds

Colors, Yagi thought, were important in a mental institution. Not jarring, mind numbingly sharp colors, or cloudy spiderwebs of paranoia hiding in dripping dark shades, but warm and inviting ones, like lavender and mint.

Sitting painfully erect in his chair, Toshinori peered at the sunny analog clock he had hung just above his office door. Something in the hospital was off today- he could hear it ticking.

On a normal day, the monotonous noise was easily overcome with the jumbled conversations echoing to his office, but today, only barely noticed whisps of hushed whispers found their way to his ears every hour or so. Even his louder patients had been almost silent. Toshinori knew something was definitely wrong when Hizashi, the loudest of them all had only been able to bubble with silent hysterical laughter, delight obvious on his face despite his many restraints and straight jacket.

It was too quiet, and as he sighed heavily, he felt himself convulse, electrical lines of pain mapping his heaving chest. He hunched his shoulders as he coughed and gasped for air, gripping his desk, fumbling with his drawer before finally swallowing an issued medicinal tablet provided by the Institute's in house pharmacy. As the dissolved bitter syrup was harshly swallowed, Toshinori gave himself a moment moment to catch his breath and smoothed his shirt. Laying his head on his desk, he raised his folders to where he could take a look at them when a mysterious vanilla colored file slipped out.

He couldn't remember it being there before, but he assumed an orderly must have slid it into his folder while he was out getting tea or something. Clearing his throat and opening the file, he began to read.

~

Toshinori started at the hissing, shouting, laughing, and loud crashing that he heard growing steadily louder in the formerly dead silent ward.

 

 _They aren't bringing whoever that is to my room, right?_ Toshinori hoped, but his hope was crushed when he heard a young orderly and a louder but weirdly creepy male voice voice asking him to open his door.

"Doctor T, could you open your door for us?"

As he edged nearer to the door, he heard snarling and frantic movements just beyond the safety of his wall.

"Any day now," Came an older voice, obvious annoyance at Toshinori's hesitance.

"Oh hush, give him some slack, he is somewhat of an old skeleton."

How many people were out theere? Was this patient really so dangerous? Who was it? His head was pounding and all he wanted was to go to his bed and sleep for a decade.

Opening the door showed a rugged man with tussled hair hanging hanging in hanging in front of his face. Toshinori eyes flashed around his body, there was an arm brace around one elbow, he had around straight jacket on already, his legs were cuffed together and he shook violently, yanking his legs from whomever was holding him. As the man spasmed, his hair swayed around, showing momentarily his gagged mouth and covered eyes.

Toshinori gasped in horror. "What the-? Why did you-? This is cruel!"

He gaped, shocked that the orderlies had resorted to such sick measures. He batted their hands off, attempting to be as gentle as possible with the unsteady man.

"Keys, now." He ordered furiously.The young blonde orderly looked up at the scarred man, and when nodded to, happily complied.

Unlocking the still twitching man from his ankle brace, he was only slightly suprised when the black haired patient bent low and swept his leg near the ground, tripping him and the brown haired girl who had joined the effort to restrain the stranger. Everyone else had simply stepped out of range, or jumped, in the blonde's case. 

The others then dragged his still struggling body in the office, chaining him to the metal chair, which was in turn locked in place on the floor.

Straightening his clothing from when he was knocked to the floor, Toshinori shut the door behind him and addressed the patient.

"Sir, I'm not trying to harm you, I'm going to take off the gag and blindfold so we can talk properly."

Moving the tangled black locks of hair, Toshinori unlatched the gag that had been placed on the poor man. What he had done to deserve such cruel caution is something way above his pay grade to say the least. After wrestling the leather from the back of the patients head, he leaned back in victory, gag and blindfold in hand, still frowning at their use.

To his interest, the man's tired carmel eyes were fixated on him, whirling around his body, blinking rapidly in what seemed to be astonishment. After a quiet couple of minutes, Toshinori decided to try speaking to him, but he had already begun himself, for the first time since he was dragged into the office.

"They got you."

It seemed like it was almost a question, but it wasn't one that Yagi could answer, even with his knowledge from reading the notes that had been stockpiled on him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the beginning so far!!  
> Sorry it's so short  
> -Clover


End file.
